Nishimura Honoka
Nishimura Honoka (西村ほのか Nishimura Honoka) is one of the main characters in Dream! Stars Precure. She proves people wrong by saying "actually no." (実は違う Jitsuwa chigau). Her alter ego is Cure Destiny (Kyua Desutinī キュアデスティニー). When she transforms into a Precure she uses the catchphrase " " ( ). She's also a second year student at Honda middle school! She's one of the members in the band, Ichi☆Go which is the band (Maeda Ayami, Nishimura Honoka, Oshiro Chiasa, Miyamoto Natsumi, and two other mysterious people,) created! When the songs they sing are officially out the lyrics are posted on the Character and Song Pages! Appearance Honoka has navy blue eyes and navy blue hair. She wears a light blue dress with a small white jacket. Her eye is covered with an eye patch to cover a injury. Cure Appearance When Honoka turns into Cure Destiny her hair and eyes stay the same. Her watch turns into her navy bow on her breast area like the other members ofDream!☆Stars PrecureDream!☆Stars Precure (Cure Sensation , Cure Radiant , and Cure Spirit). Personality Honoka is nice most of the time, but can be very mean at times. Especially when it's about her enemies, or people she doesn't get along with, yet she has fun with it. Honoka is smarter than all the other girls in Dream!☆Stars Precure. And she's the top student in all of her classes. Daily Life Honoka lives with her mother, Nishimura Hitomi and father, Nishimura Haru. Honoka also had a brother but he died in while being taken out of Hitomi's stomach. Honoka blames herself for that though it was never her fault. Honoka also has a dog named Fumi. Honoka studies or reads a book when she's not with her friends. Relationships Maeda Ayami - Is Honoka's BFF or best friend. Ayami is also a second year student at Honda Middle School . Her and Ayami get along very well even though they're very different from each other! Ayami's alter ego is "Cure Sensation". Oshiro Chiasa- She's one of Honoka's best friends and also goes to Honda Middle School ! Honoka ''knows her as the famous singer A*K*A awesome Pop Star everyone talks about! ''Honoka ''met Chiasa through coincidence when ''Hiroko ''attacked. Her alter ego is '"Cure Radiant"' Miyamoto Natsumi-'' Honoka ''met Natsumi when she jumped in when the girls where fighting Hiroko and claimed ''Hiroko ''to be her half-brother. '''Natsumi' is known as the Precure of wild spirits which makes total since. Her alter ego is "Cure Spirit" for her wild attitude! Eri- Eri is the little fairy Ayami and ''Honoka chases after in the first chapter of Dream Stars Precure! Eri turns out to be the new keeper or holder of the watches the Precure have to transform with! But Natsumi already had hers way before, which isn't explained yet. She can be thought of as a small bunny rabbit! Eri ends her sentences with ~Eri which can be translated to Collar in Japanese.'' Etymology The name Nishimura means Western Village and Honoka means Spike, Ear, and Head. All together can mean, The (Spike, Ear, or Head) in the Western Village. Attacks Character Songs Kagayaku kokoro/A Glowing Heart /輝く心 Uneasy Character Song Duets Homework Sunrise Continues Yielding Friendship !rreplaceble Bond Of Hate Age (Stage Songs ONLY (by themselves) is not here yet until final release!)